


The Things He Does

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 516Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings:  fluff!A/N: written for  @bringmesomepie56I hope you enjoy this! It’s more geared to specifics than a general reader. Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	The Things He Does

The first thing Dean noticed when he started seeing you pull away into a shell, was that you stopped singing. You always sang wither it be in the kitchen cooking to in the shower or even with him in baby. The second thing he noticed was your green eyes didn’t sparkle with that brilliant light you always carried with you. The third thing was that you stopped joking around. Whereas you always said corny jokes that you laughed at, or laughed at his stupid ones. It bothered him a lot to see you get so down.   
He decided it was date night and kicked Sam and Cas out of the bunker. While you took a nap he prepped dinner, set up candles, threw rose petals everywhere on the floor, the bed, and the table just everywhere. He drew you a warm bath and put in your favorite scents, by the time he was done you had woken. He puts a blindfold on you so you can’t see what he’s done and ruin the surprise.  
“Dean? Dean what are you doing? Why am I blindfolded?”  
“You’ll see” was all he replied as he carried you to the bathroom and shut the door. He had lit candles and shut the lights off. As he takes of the blindfold you gasp and cover your mouth getting teary eyed.  
“You did this for me?”  
“Of course baby” he kisses your cheek.  
“Get in and relax. I’m going to finish cooking dinner.”  
“Thank you Dean.”  
“Anything for you gorgeous.” He winks and leaves.   
**  
By the time you finish relaxing in the bath, Dean is done with dinner and has a beautiful black dress with sexy red underwear laid on the bed with a note to get ready he’d come get you when you called. Smiling softly you get dressed, put on minimal make-up and strap on heels. When you finish lightly curling your hair and pinning it up you text him saying you’re ready. You promptly hear a knock at the bedroom door so you open it.   
Dean is standing there in his fed suit with a bouquet of roses.   
You smile and take them, “They’re beautiful Dean.”  
“Not half as beautiful as you my darling wife.” He kisses your hand and you blush.  
“Always the charmer.”   
“You love me.”  
“Aye that I do.” You peck his cheek, as he leads you to the library where the table is set up like a fancy restaurant and flower petals everywhere.  
“Dean you didn’t have to do this.”  
“Yes I did, what kind of husband would I be if I didn’t treat my wife as a queen?” he helps you sit as he serves dinner.  
You smile and the two of you talk over dinner. He watches your mood improve greatly and he smiles making a note to do this more often. By dinners end you’re laughing and joking a little which makes Deans heart swell with pride and love. Claiming cleanup can wait he scoops you into his arms and carries you off to bed to love you all night long.


End file.
